Tamaki x Haruhi: Falling Asleep
by adorablehamster
Summary: "Haruhi! The face you make when you're asleep is so... CUTE!" Tamaki/Haruhi. Or, it could be looked at as a friendship-ship thing. Whatever floats your boat, I guess. DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters... I wish. But yeah, credit for them goes to the animators.


The two had found their seats next to each other after a long day of events.

"Senpai, aren't you tired yet?" a familiar voice asked the blonde with a brow raised slightly. "It's been a long day, if you ask me."

"Hmm… I guess so," he answered, shrugging his shoulders a little. "But it feels nice, doesn't it? When you're tired, you don't worry about things anymore. Besides, I had a lot of fun, so I don't mind being tired." He flashed her a half-smile, too exhausted to give her a full-out, signature Tamaki Suoh grin.

Nodding her head as he spoke, she allowed herself to close her eyes for a second, just to rest. There was a banquet dinner in a little over an hour for all the hosts and friends, and although Haruhi loved food, she wasn't looking forward to it. For a moment, with her eyes shut like that, she felt at peace. Yet, a moment could only last so long.

Throwing his arms around her, Tamaki grinned. "Haruhi! The face you make when you're asleep is so…" It took him less than a second to find the right word. "CUTE!"

"S… Senpai…" She let out a sigh. "You're crushing me…"

"Oh! Haha, sorry, Haruhi! You just looked so adorable; your daddy couldn't help it!" He loosened his grip on her, but kept his arms around her. How he regained all of his energy almost immediately, the world may never know.

"Nnh…" the brunette mumbled something incoherent, as her small frame went limp in the arms of another. Blinking slowly once, she allowed herself to let go and rest her head on Tamaki's shoulder.

"Wh—…?" Indigo eyes widened and a furious red blush spread itself across his face. Haruhi was asleep on his shoulder!_ 'What do I do? What do I do?' _he thought to himself, panicking inwardly. "H… Ha…" His mouth hung open as though he wanted to say something, but no words came out.

"Haru… hi?" he whispered, voice barely audible. "Eheh… D-Daughter…? It's time to wake up…" His mumbling wasn't enough to get her eyes open. And Tamaki knew that. _'I couldn't possibly wake her up… She's so tired! Look at how cute she is, asleep like that…' _

"Well, I suppose you can stay…"

The sun upon the scene, and soon even Tamaki couldn't keep his eyes open very much longer.

_Epilogue:_

10PM.

"Huh?" Tired brown eyes blinked once, twice, before the girl shot up in her seat. "S-Senpai! Wake up!"

"Hmm? What is it, Haruhi?" he answered her, still in a dazed state.

"We missed the banquet! Everyone must have missed us!" She tugged at his arm, making him get up out of his seat. "Imagine all the trouble we caused everyone!"

"Actually," a familiar voice appeared, "You didn't cause any trouble at all. The profit you two have provided us with is far more valuable than your presence at the dinner. You have my thanks."

"Kyouya…? What are you talking about?"

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he tossed a small photo to the two. "We were able to charge quite a bit per print of the photo. The twins are quite the photographers, no?"

Caught in Haruhi's hands, her eyes widened at the sight. "Y-You sneaky…" A heavy glare that scared even Tamaki set into Haruhi's eyes. "…How many of these," she took a breath, crumpling the photo in her hands, "did you sell?"

"No, no! Don't crumple it, Haruhi! You look so adorable here! And look at me! Charming as always!" The prince flattened out the wrinkled paper. "Isn't this a good photo? Never discredit true art, my dear daughter!"

"…Well, at least I know only one of you is mad. Oh, and to answer your question, we sold out. Our paper and ink supplies were running low, and we had made enough money already. It was quite popular with our clients." A sly smile eased itself onto the teen's face as he pushed up his glasses. "I suppose I'll be leaving now. Good bye."

"…Kyouya-senpai… is really that kind of a person…"

"So cute… This picture is so cute! I'll cherish it forever!"


End file.
